The invention relates to a system for moving loads which is suitable, in particular, for use in a cargo hold of an aircraft. The invention also relates to a cargo hold which is equipped with a system of this kind.
Loads which are to be transported in cargo or passenger aircraft are usually deposited in standardized containers or on standardized pallets, so-called “unit load devices” (ULD's). In order to be able to move the ULD's about within the cargo hold of the aircraft, roller tracks which, depending upon their configuration, make it possible to move the ULD's in a direction-dependent or non-direction-dependent manner, are usually integrated into a floor of the cargo hold. A cargo hold equipped with roller tracks of this kind is described, for example, in EP 1 527 993 B1. The ULD's can be moved about manually on the roller tracks. As an alternative to this, an electric drive system with power drive units (PDU's), which system makes it possible to move the ULD's about automatically within the cargo hold, may be provided in or alongside the roller tracks.